A Dreamy Beginning
by Undefined125
Summary: Shelby discusses how she adopted Puck and Santana. She also reveals how she got Rachel back. AU I own none of the rights to Glee! Noah was adopted when he was 7. Santana was adopted when she was 7. Rachel was adopted when she was 10. Present day: Rachel (14) Freshman/Santana(17) Junior/Noah(18) Senior
1. Late Night

Shelby always cherished late at night. All her kids were in their own rooms and quiet. Even though, she knew that Santana and Noah were still up on account of their teenage sleep schedules. Rachel on the other hand was probably was fast asleep because of her regimented sleep schedule. She was the baby of the family, Shelby's baby girl. But she was fine with it because laying in her bed knowing all three of her children, even though the two oldest hated when she called them that were all under her roof safe. Late nights gave her a chance to take a break from her hectic life of three kids and as the hard-nosed coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She just lay in the dark going over events that had happened that day or things that were planed for tomorrow. Yes, Shelby Corcoran loved her life and the quite she found in the middle of the night.

Her door squeaked open, she could see the light filtering in behind the mystery guest who was carrying something in their hand. Shelby cleared her throat about to say something. But before she could get a word out the small framed visitor spoke "Mommy, can I sleep with you?" It was her youngest Rachel, it had become a nightly ritual since Rachel came to live with her. The situation of how Shelby became the mother of three is a long one. Shelby had given up Rachel when she was 24. She had been working at becoming a Broadway star for three years since graduating and was struggling to survive. The last blow came when she was unable to stay in New York and was faced with the option to return to her parents house. So, she got creative finding an ad in the paper describing a need for a vital woman of her twenties, who would be willing be a surrogate. She inquired and fell in love with both Hiram and Leroy and wanted to give a child to their family. Hiram and Leroy Berry were so thankful and seemed to be the perfect pairing to raise this adorable baby girl. When the day came that Shelby had to hand her baby away, it was hardest decision she had to make. But she had signed that contract and there was no fighting that. She thought by taking the money given to her by the Berry men and pursuing her dreams of Broadway it would lessen the longing she had for her baby girl. But alas, after a great start and two Tony's later the longing was still there. She knew she wouldn't be able to even see her daughter, thanks to her iron clad contract. So after many long nights of lamenting for her daughter, she decided to put her maternal instincts to use.


	2. Adoption

She adopted Noah first an energetic boy of seven, who had a rough start to life. His mother and father were young themselves, fresh out of high school when they decided to get married and start a family. Noah being their first and only child. The stress of everyday life and their in abilities to look beyond themselves forced Noah into Foster care at the tender age of two. After being found in the front yard of their dilapidated house alone,as the two inebriated adults fought. One of the neighbors who had become very familiar with this scene called Child Services. They arrived in ten minutes and that was last time Noah saw his very broken family. After that he found a decent foster home, where he had been care of and loved until Shelby adopted him at seven. He didn't understand why he had to leave with this woman, and pleaded to stay with the only family he knew. The kind woman who was Noah's foster-mother explained, that she would love to keep him, but she was getting older and was afraid she might not live long enough to raise him. Little did he know his foster-mother was sick with cancer and since Noah was the last of her foster children. She couldn't just keep him, full knowing that they soon would have to be parted. It was hard for little Noah, but he pulled through thanks to Shelby's understanding and loving nature. She knew the little boys attachment to his foster-mother was strong and did not look to replace or change that. She loved him so much and loved the woman who basically raised him up until this point and would never dream of separating the two. Noah's foster-mother trusted Shelby, if she didn't she wouldn't have let her adopt her little Noah. So, Shelby adopted him and made sure to allow him the ability to see his foster-mother when ever he wanted up until her death three months after.

Santana was her second child and the sassiest. Shelby loved Noah so much and he loved her. They were happy with their hectic life in New York. Shelby being a working mom to an eight year old boy whose' mischievous side always seemed to come out at the wrong moments. Had a very fulfilling life. She still was working on Broadway and enjoying every minute of it. But mostly she loved coming home to a son that adored her. One night she was sitting in her office working, she stopped for a moment and began flipping through some pictures in a small photo album that she kept on her desk. The first few were of her with Rachel at the hospital, the Berry's had allowed her to snap a few photos with her precious daughter before she was taken away. The next were of her and Noah, he had changed so much over the year became so independent and mature. Of course he still needed her, but he had definitely blossomed into his own. She was staring at the picture of Noah all geared up for his first game of tackle foot ball. The phone began ring Noah's old case workers name came up, Shelby looked curiously at the phone because she hadn't really talked to the woman in over a year. She quickly picked up the phone, so Noah wouldn't be woken up by the barrage of rings. The apartment was huge by New York standards,but sounds tended to carry and Noah was excitable. So if he woke up, the mother knew she would have a very energetic and bouncy eight year old boy on her hands. Picking up the phone she spoke "Hello?" The woman on the other end responded, "hello, Ms. Corcoran? This is Beth Everett, Noah's old case worker." Shelby responded "Hello, Ms. Everett. I remember, a year might be long for some, but definitely not for me. What can I do for you?" Ms. Everett cleared her throat "Well Ms. Corcoran, I was curious how you and Noah have been getting along?" Shelby thought to herself, it's been a year and she has made no contact before. But now is calling to ask about my darling son, something is going on. Shelby quickly responded "Noah is a wonderful son and great little boy. I love him more than I could ever imagined. He's handful sometimes though" Both women chuckled a little "but I wouldn't prefer it any other way." Ms. Everett clears her throat again "That's wonderful I was so happy when we found such a great home for Noah. He really is such sweet and caring boy. He really needed a stable and caring home so he could thrive. So many children never get that option especially when they are on the older end like Noah." Shelby hated when she talked about Noah or any children that way, just because they weren't babies. Most people acted like the child was deformed when they were above the age of four. Shelby a little perturbed, but understanding because this is the system that this women had to work in and these were the sentiments that she was bombarded with everyday. " Yes, Noah is older by your standards. But was a little boy when I got him at the tender age of seven and I love him so much, I couldn't imagine a better fit." The woman on the other ended could sense Shelby's disagreements with her earlier statements and again began " Actually that is why I called you, I was hoping that you might be interested in adopting another child? She is seven and her name is Santana. Much like Noah, she is a little fire cracker." Stopped by Shelby mid sentence " Ms. Everett you know I would love to help. But honestly I don't think I could handle another child, I mean between the play and Noah. I don't think I would have time to devote to another child, I'm sure she's..." Ms. Everett began, now cutting off Shelby at the punch "I really do understand what you are saying and I wouldn't have called unless I felt this child had another option. But to be blunt,she really doesn't. Much like Noah she was put into foster care at young age, she was around three years old. Her parents one day decided to desert her, leaving her outside a police precinct. Luckily an officer heard her crying and went outside to investigate. From that day on she has been in the care of the state..." Shelby could feel her heart melting for the little girl, Noah had at least found a better home when he was taken away from his biological parents. This girl, had lived with her parents for three years, only to be tossed out and deserted like yesterdays news. But she couldn't fall just yet, she had to speak to her son . Shelby trying not to give away her feelings, but failing miserably "Ms. Everett I will have to stop you there. I would love to help, but I have to talk Noah first. I mean this is home and he has right to decide if anyone can come in and disturb that." Ms. Everett sighed knowing that she had convinced Shelby "I totally understand. You talk to Noah and then get back to me when you can. Let me just say Shelby, you are great mother. I am so glad Noah found such a wonderful home." Shelby blushed a little "Thank you and I will call you back as soon as I discuss it with him. Have a great night, Ms. Everett." With that she hung up the phone.

Now off the phone she noticed the visitor standing in the doorway. Cocking her one eyebrow while she looked directly at him she spoke "Sweetie what are you doing up? Hmm? It way past your bed time?" Noah smiling brightly, but then looking downwards staring at his bare feet because he knows his mother was expecting an answer " I heard the phone ring and woke up." Shelby knew by his answer, that Noah had not fallen asleep yet and wanted to see what all the excitement was about. Shelby forever the softie called Noah over and pulled him into her lap "Sweetie, Mommy has something she wants to talk to you about." Noah quickly nuzzled into her chest knowing by her tone that this was going to be a long talk. Noah asks innocently "what about?" Shelby began again "Well sweetie remember when you first came here and Mommy told how sometimes parent have to give their children up because they can't properly take care of them?" She goes to pick up the discarded photo album and flips to a shot of her with Rachel "Do you remember when I told you about Rachel and how Mommy had to give her up. But I loved her so much, just as your parents and Karen loved you? Noah sighed and wondered were this conversation was going "yeah, you said that they loved me so much that they wanted someone to take care of me better than they could. And that Kiki couldn't keep me but she picked you out special." Shelby pulled him in closer and began gently rocking the desk chair back and forth "Yes that is right. She wouldn't just let any person take her little Noah." As she said this she tickled him and asked "right? Right?" Noah began to giggle and squirm begging his mom to stop.

When he finally settled down, she began again " So I wanted to know how you felt about maybe adopting a little sister? I want you to understand buddy, that you can tell me exactly how you feel. Don't worry about hurting Mommy's feelings, O.K.?" Noah took in the moment and then became excited when an idea came to his mind " Is Rachel coming to live with us?" Shelby sighed at the mis-communication between her and her son "Even though I am so happy that you love Rachel so much. Rachel has her own home and daddies. And we wouldn't want to take her away from that would we?" Little Noah thought and nodded in agreement and responded with a "Your right mom. She probably would be scared, if we took her away." Shelby couldn't help but grin at her sweet Noah's response "Your right Sweetie. No mommy was talking about another little girl. How would you feel about having a younger sister?" Noah sat up a little and looked up at his mother " I think, I would really like to have a sister. But would I have to share my toys?" Shelby chuckled at this, leave it to Noah to get down to business "Of course not Sweetie. You would have your toys and your room and she would have her toys and her room. She could only play with your stuff if you gave her permission. But I just want you to realize that Mommy's attention would be split between the two of you,but that doesn't mean that I love you any less? " Noah was deep in thought taking this all in "Mommy, I really would like a sister. Sometimes I get lonely around here being the only one. Plus if theirs another kid I won't get trouble all time." After he said this he began to giggle, Shelby couldn't help but begin to tickle him again and say "I don't know about that buster." Another tickle fight began Noah succeeded moments into it beginning. Then he began to pepper Shelby with questions about his sister to be. After he was thoroughly satisfied, Shelby tucked Noah back into bed and wished him good night.

After looking at the clock and noticing that is was eleven she decided to give Ms. Everett another call. Shelby told Ms. Everett of Noah's positive response and regaled her with his plethora of questions. Ms. Everett was elated with his response and of Shelby's quick conversion. But she felt she had to disclose all the little girls history before she went any further. "Shelby I'm elated that you are so interested and just beside myself with joy that Noah is excited. But I feel it's only fair that I finish telling you about Santana. Now what I was going to say before is that Santana since entering the system has had over twenty different foster homes in the last four years. All I can say is that these moves were necessary to keep the child safe and were in no way brought on by her behavior. But from this experience, it has jaded the little girl so much that she doesn't really warm up people right away especially, adults . So let me just say you will have your work cut out for you. But she truly is a darling girl and quite cute once she warms up to you." Shelby hearing all this began chewing on her bottom lip as the woman on the other end spoke. She just couldn't make herself say no to this little girl. Shelby started "Well, Ms. Everett after hearing her story, I have already fallen in love with her and am more than willing to do whatever it takes to get this little girl to trust me. So I'm afraid you will have to deal with me yet again ." After Shelby finished both women laughed "Well Ms. Corcoran it would be my honor."

Three weeks later Shelby welcomed her second child into the Corcoran family. As promised Santana, was a fire cracker. She and Noah from the start hit it off . With the sibling duo working together they gave their mom a run for her money. The little seven-year old had the most angelic face and this lolled any adult into a false sense of security making them think "really how much trouble could she get into?" Shelby learned the hard way months into their little family coming together that this child had a gift for mischief. She was downstairs helping Noah with his homework after dinner one night. When she had looked at her son from across the table and asked the fated question "Sweetie, do you know where San is?" Noah shook his knowing all to well, that since Santana got here if the house was quite than that meant Santana was up to no good. Shelby got up from the table and told Noah to finish his homework as she went looking for the young child. Santana had fit right in with the family and adjusted very nicely to Shelby mothering her. Shelby began to understand and read little Santana just as well as she could read Noah. But this was definitely her introduction into Santana's abilities. Creeping down the hallway into little girls room, she found Santana sitting quietly. At first Shelby was chastising herself for thinking anything but good thoughts about her little princess. But on closer inspection she found out why Santana was so quiet. She had taken the arts and craft paint from downstairs and decided to paint a small mural on her wall. Now, it hit her Santana's unusual question from earlier "Mom, how much paint does it take to paint a picture?" How could she not of seen that coming. Shelby yelled to startle the child hard at work "Santana Marie Corcoran what are you doing?" Santana freezing knowing she had been caught, turns to her mother who is now in the room quickly approaching the girl. She begins to pout and tries to explain as her mother helps her off the ground "Mommy, I was just trying to make my room look pretty, like yours." Shelby thought for a second, now it all clicked she was referring to the wall with the flower mural running up the inner wall of her bedroom. Well needless to say Shelby didn't punish her all that bad. She grounded the little artist for three nights, which meant no longer than two hours a play after dinner. Then she had to finish her homework downstairs and take a bath and go to bed early. Santana definitely learned her lesson.

In all the craziness of two kids, Shelby felt guilty leaving them home as much as she had to keep her successful Broadway career. One day she decided to ditch the Broadway lights and pack up her kids moving them back to Lima where she had left her first baby all those years ago.


	3. Her Baby

When Shelby relinquished her rights to Rachel, she assumed that her adorable baby girl was being given to a well adjusted and stable family. She wasn't wrong initially, both men thought they wanted a child. But what they didn't understand was a child was more than just the picturesque photo you see in a Sear's catalog. It was beyond the cute bundle of joy you brought home, it was putting someone else's needs before your own. They weren't horrible parents, just unable to put Rachel's need before their own. At first it was small things such as who had to watch the baby when both wanted to attend a function. And they both soon decided after attending stag that it was not fun without their loved ones company. So they began to invest in baby sitters or on the few occasions when they were unable to procure their services they attempted to take the lively infant with them. Needless to say this arrangement did not last long, you can only keep a baby or toddler out for so long before they become disruptive.

Yes, the Berry men found out the hard way that this precious little girl doesn't fit into your life, you most definitely fit into hers. They did love Rachel, but just were unable to give up the life they had become accustomed to before Rachel arrived. But, with this tension of raising a rambunctious little tyke who neither one of them felt the want to devote their time to. Each man began turning away from her, subtlety at first it began with arguing over whose turn it was to take Rachel to dance class or who was supposed to attend the school conference. Rachel was the collateral and was fully aware of it. She feared that with each day her father's were less and less in love with her. The men seemed to become more involved with each other, taking longer trips together attempting to rebuild the relationship that they felt was disrupted by the arrival of their bundle of joy. Leaving her for months at a time with live-in nannies.

It would be a lie to say that the men did not feel a twinge of guilt when little Rachel would look at them with those big brown eyes and say "Can I come? I promise I won't get in the way." But even this guilt, was never enough to make them give their plans a second thought, they just hug her and say "Rachel, we love being with you. But we need some special time alone." The young child would slink back to her room feeling rejected and wanting to know what she did wrong to make her fathers turn away from her. Both men felt like they were doing the best they could Rachel was safe, well taken care and never wanted for anything materially. But what they didn't understand was that even though they put on their show faces and attempted fake their paternal feelings towards Rachel. It never even remotely fooled her, she was a smart child and could tell when adults were placating her.

It wasn't until one night when her father's were away in Jamaica for the month-long trip. That everything would be revealed. Rachel once again had been left home in the care of a live in nanny that they hired three weeks earlier. They were constantly looking for new nannies for Rachel because of the extensive length of time they needed them for. All the extended trips and late nights out demanded that they basically have their care professionals basically live with the young child of ten.

Hiram and Leroy had just gotten in around three from a long night of drinking and dancing. Hiram went into the bathroom to take a shower. Leroy sat down on the bed when their hotel phone began to ring furiously. Leroy being a little shocked that someone would pick this time of night to call picked up the phone. It was Rachel and she was sobbing "Dad—dy…. Daddy?" Leroy responded "Rachel, what is it sweetie? What's wrong? " Rachel sucked in another pitiful breath "Daddy, I had that dream again…the one where…where." Leroy feelings of that all to familiar guilt had come on him, he attempted to communicate with his bereaved daughter" Rach, I need you to calm down. What dream? Where's Katherine?" Leroy couldn't help but feel like the worst dad in the world for not knowing what his daughter was talking about. Rachel took a breath in and sniffled a little "the one-where you aren't home and the monster comes and gets me…me… Katherine told me to go back to sleep. She said I was to old to be scared of nightmares." Leroy hit himself on the head, he remembered now "Oh, Rach sweetie. Calm down… remember what I told you last time? It's just a dream, it can't hurt you right? " Rachel sniffled for a few moments and began again "yeah….but….I just want you here. I miss you."

Leroy was always been blinded by his own selfish needs, but this was a wake up call. He finally realized that this child's feelings and emotional well-being had been put second for too long. She didn't ask to be born to two obviously conceded and self involved parents.

Leroy sighed "Rachel, sweetie. I'm sorry. I can't be there right now. But I will tell you one thing, we are coming home tomorrow." Rachel whimpers and sniffling paused she couldn't believe what she was hearing her father's were cutting their trip short for her? She asked just to make sure she understood what he was saying "Really? Are you sure?" Leroy put his hand to head and began to tear up, racked with guilt from the years of ignorance "I'm sure sweetie. Rachel I'm sorry for all this. I just want to let you know that Dad and I love so much. I'm going to try to make this all up to you." Rachel being flustered and unsure of how to react "Daddy it's O.K. you were only gone for three weeks, I mean you have been away for a lot longer. " Leroy took a deep breath out, he thought to himself this definitely something he would have to tell her in person. Leroy choked back a tear that was threatening to escape "I know Rach. I know, but I think we'll talk about this when we get home. But for now you should really being sleeping. " Rachel's bottom lip began to quiver, she didn't want to go back to sleep in fear that she would have another nightmare "Daddy, what if the nightmare comes back? And you're not here, who's going to protect me?" Leroy's heart melted just like the first time he saw his daughter. It had been a long time since he felt this way but it was the strongest emotion he had felt in years. Leroy decided to do a similar bed time routine that he did for Rachel when she was toddler "I know sweetie. But I think I have an idea. I want you to lay down and grab your blankie. Now pull the covers up to your neck. How you doing babe?" Rachel took a few moments to respond, but came back as soon she finished completing his orders "O.k." Leroy began again "O.k., Rachie now I want you to put the phone near you ear and put your hands under your covers. How you doing sweetie pie?" As was waiting for her response Hiram came strolling out of the bathroom. He began to ask "who are you talking…?"When Leroy quickly turned around and told him to "be quiet". Hiram just took a seat on the other end of the bed, quietly waiting for him to get off the phone. Leroy heard some rustling and finally a response from Rachel "did it." Leroy was smiling, he had not done this in years "Now Rachie are you comfortable? " Rachel dozing a little responded with a quiet "mhmmm". Leroy knew he had to complete one more step before she was fast asleep. Leroy quietly began to hum the tune to "You are my sunshine." Within five minutes he could hear the quite snores of his little girl. Leroy whispered "goodnight sweetheart and sweet dreams" before he hung up the phone.

Leroy then turned to Hiram and began to respond to his question "It was Rachel, she was having trouble sleeping. So I just…." Hiram cut him off "Where was Katherine? She was supposed to handle that kind of stuff that's what we pay her..." Leroy tired of shafting his responsibilities of his daughter's welfare on someone else, snapped back "Well maybe we should be handling that kind of stuff?" Hiram didn't understand, where was this coming from they had just had such a wonderful night"What's wrong? Did I do something. I just don't know what's going…" Hiram attempted to move closer to his partner shifting over to the side of the bed he was on. Leroy inched away and took a deep breath holding his tears back again as he began "You know what's wrong Leroy, our little girl is home alone sobbing from a nightmare and we are here partying. I'm tired of leaving Rachel to fend for herself, just so we can go have some fun. We always put her feelings last and it's not fair. It's never been fair. I realized something as our baby girl was choking back tears and begging me to come home. I don't want it to be this way anymore. " Hiram attempting to sling his arm over his crying partner, not knowing what to do. Hiram after being rejected by Leroy sighed and attempted to take in everything that had just been said "Lee, I just don't understand where this is coming from? I mean Rachel isn't by herself she's with Katherine and we don't go away that…" Leroy becoming infused with anger from Hiram's cavalier attitude about situation cut him off " First of all Rachel is alone and has been for a while. I can't deny that I'm racked with guilt over it and have been for the last few trips. A paid employee and that is what she is our EMPLOYEE will never take the place of a child's parent. Second of all we go away every month sure it's a week here or a night there. But they add up. Our ten-year old child should not be used to us leaving her for months at time. I'm tired of being a detached parent and you should be too. "

Hiram didn't know what to say, his partner the man he loved more than anything in this entire world. Had gave him a lot to think about. He didn't know where to begin, he wanted to refute every statement Leroy had just said but they were all true "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I guess, I just didn't…" Leroy started again, much more calm than before "I know…neither did I. I think we just got so comfortable and self-indulgent that we just couldn't see…" Hiram knew exactly where he was going and finished Leroy's sentence "past ourselves? " Leroy placed his hand on his temples and began to massage them "yes, I just can't explain to you how sad Rachel sounded. It was heart breaking. What have we been doing? Why have we been so blind? I just want to go home and make this all right. I just want to wrap that baby up in my arms and apologize for my stupidity." Leroy looked to Hiram who had his arms open for hug, he didn't understand everything that Leroy was saying but understood enough to know that they were in the wrong and it had to be fixed before it was too late. Leroy now laying in his partners arms as Hiram began to speak "We'll make it right Lee. We'll make it right, right now. Pack our stuff I'm going to see if I can call a buddy who has a private plane. Maybe we can charter it tonight, so we can surprise our little diva in the morning." Leroy was elated, he knew Rachel would be so happy to see both of them back earlier than she expected.

Unfortunately Rachel never got to see her fathers, actually her talk with Leroy was the last time she would ever speak to either of the Berry men. On their way home both men were determined to make it right, to fix the damage they had done to their little family. Leroy more than Hiram because he had fully understood the veracity of the situation, but he knew once they got home Hiram would catch on too. But as their plane headed into a storm it never made it out. There by never letting Rachel know how truly sorry her father's were for the way they had ignored her for all those years.


	4. Late Night, Early Morning

THANKS FOR READING and REVIEWING!:D Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been really busy with school. I tried to incorporate some of the suggestions I was given. THANKS!

* * *

Shelby sighed maternally and responded "Of course baby girl. You know you never have to ask." Rachel quickly took her cue and got into the queen sized bed. She quickly scooted over and laid her head on her mother's chest, every since Rachel was ten years old and moved in with Shelby. She always seemed to find a lot more comfort and a need for more physical affection than her other very independent siblings. Rachel snuggled to her mother with her blankie in hand, a comfort that has never left her side since it was first introduced when she was brought home from the hospital.

Rachel was fourteen just starting her freshman year in high school, but as a result of her unstable past she seemed to be stunted and needing more attention from the mother of three than the other children. She did act like a normal teenager mostly it was just certain things like this that made her different from her siblings. The reason she made her nightly trips into Shelby's room was the feeling of comfort and stability that she missed out on all those years ago.

Yes it was odd and Shelby for years had attempted to break her of this habit. But it never seemed to work, it would only end in nightmares and her anxiety sky rocketing and Shelby couldn't help but feel responsible for the trauma her daughter went through.

When Rachel first arrived to the Corcoran household, it was traumatizing to say the least. Shelby was up for her first cup of coffee when the phone rang.

She answered trying not to seem to tired "Hello…Yes this is she." A man with a very husky voice answered on the other line "Hello, . I'm Brad Smith. First let me ask you were aware of your daughter Rachel was in the custody of both Hiram and Leroy Berry?" Shelby confused responded quickly "Of course she was they are her parents. Why wouldn't I know where my child is? What is this about, did something happen to Rachel? Oh…god what happened to Rachel? "

Shelby began hyperventilating, Brad cleared his throat "Ma'am, let me assure your Rachel is fine and in perfect health. No, I've called to tell you that her fathers were killed in a plane crash late last night. "Shelby fell to the floor, Leroy and Hiram were gone? Dead from a crash, she hadn't talked to them since Rachel was born. The line went dead, Brad could hear her breathing but no words were said, " , I'm truly sorry and apologize about you having to find out this way. But I called to discuss Rachel. " Shelby snapped back "Rachel, where is she? "

Shelby couldn't put a face to her daughter, only the face the baby girl she gave away all those years ago. She often wondered when celebrating special events and holidays with her children, what was her baby girl doing? Was she excited about celebrating both Hanukkah and Christmas because similar to Shelby's family the Berry men celebrated both, or at least that was their plan when she was pregnant?

She wondered how Rachel acted on the holidays, was she like Santana who got so excited that she was grumpy for the festivities or was she more like Noah who was excited but held it back? She didn't know anything about her baby girl. She didn't know when she began talking or what her first words were. What she did for fun, if she slept a lot or was constantly moving and never wanting to settle down. What her favorite food was? When she began walking? Did she hit all milestones right on time or was she late? Shelby knew absolutely nothing about her baby.

After a long pause Brad spoke " I'm going to cut to the chase. Since both Rachel's fathers are deceased and there are no living relatives. But since you are the only living biological parent, are you interested in adopting her?" Shelby was floored; she never imagined that she would get the chance to see her baby again until she was a woman. Shelby answered back without a minutes hesitation "Yes…of course. Yes…. " Shelby couldn't get any other words out of her throat repeating it as a mantra "yes…yes".

Mr. Smith responded relieved that he had found a home for this very lost child. Rachel's face when Brad said she had to spend the night in foster home-made him feel something in his very experienced heart that he never felt "That is great to hear. Now, I will need you to sign papers and get a few things in order. But I don't see why this couldn't be done later, I will pick up Rachel and drop her off at your house at twelve?"

Shelby was stunned by twelve she would have the baby she was so desperate to have all those years ago. Shelby spoke "That would be great. I can't wait to see her. One question, did you tell her who I am? I mean did you tell her I was her….. mother?" Mr. Smith sighed remembering the odd reaction she got from the girl, which gave him the feeling that her mother wasn't involved in her life "I did attempt to explain it to her. But I'm afraid she is so confused right now. I'm not totally sure what she entirely understood."

Shelby shook her head at her question "Of course, I don't' know what I was thinking. So you'll be arriving by twelve?" Brad responded, "Yes, I will call if anything changes. I will see you then?" Shelby before hanging up "'Thank you, Mr. Smith. I'll see you then. Bye" The phone was hung up and her world had totally been flipped on its side.

Shelby got off the ground where she had wound up during the conversation. Then everything hit her. Where was Rachel going to sleep I'm mean she did have an extra room, but it was a guest room not really suitable for a ten-year old girl, kind of boring? Would she bring her own stuff, or would they buy new things? The guest room was right across from her, which was nice. It had been previously occupied by the other two kids when they were much younger and demanded a watchful eye.

The other kids, how was she going to tell Noah and Santana? Would they be o.k. with all this, everything was happening so fast. Should she tell them before school or just let them find out when they got home. No, she had to tell them now this was a family decision and it was going to change their lives.

Shelby first visited Noah's room. Walking toward him she began to rub his back with small circles " Noah….Noah wake up sweetie. I need you to get up and meet me downstairs. O.k.?" He glanced at the clock and gave her look of utter disdain for disturbing him during his sound sleep "You do realize I don't have to be up for another hour. I know I've been tardy a lot, but this is just cruel." Shelby put on her serious tone "Noah, meet me downstairs." Is all she said and she left to go wake yet another sassy teenager.

It was funny when they were younger all they wanted was Moms attention but now they couldn't stand to see her beyond the mandated family time. She crept into Santana's room, seeing her blankets entangled and strewn all around the bed. She could never figure out how her child could teeter a few inches from the end of the bed and never fall off during sleep. She walked over Santana and tapped her on her shoulder, knowing she couldn't rub her back because this could cause Santana to wake up in fear. She was a very sound sleeper and if she isn't woken up just the right way, the person attempting to awaken her might whined up with an unforeseen injury. She whispered "Santana, honey. I need you to get up." Santana groined and stirred "Mom, it's to early. I can't go to school, I'm sick."

Every morning the same excuse, you would think she would come up a new one eventually. Shelby began again "Honey, you don't have to get up for little while. But I need to talk to you downstairs it's really important." Santana sighed and opened her eyes "But…" Shelby cut off the obvious teenage tantrum that was brewing "Santana meet me downstairs." Even in her sleep Santana could recognize Shelby's no messing around tone. And slowly rose and pulled the covers off and followed Shelby downstairs.

The two teens blurry eyed from the sleep they were not getting sat on the couch across from their mother who seemed very nervous. Santana sighed and gave her mom a disapproving look spoke "Is this a punishment because if it is I didn't do it. " She then turned to Noah the usual culprit "Hey, don't look at me problem child…"

Shelby cut them off before the bickering went any further "First of all Noah don't call your sister a problem child. We both know you have been in just as much trouble as she has. Now, the thing I wanted to tell you both is well I don't know how to tell you…." Santana looked concerned her mother never had this much trouble talking to them "Mom, just say it." Shelby looked at both her children, now more awake than she had ever seen this early in the morning "Well, guys you remember how I told you Rachel was living with her fathers?"

Noah and Santana both exchanged a confused glance with each other and then at Shelby responding with an unsure "yeah". Shelby spoke again her voice getting shaky "Well Rachel's Fathers were killed in plane crash last night. " Both Santana and Noah peered downward. Noah spoke first "Mom, I'm sorry to hear that…"His mind hesitating, not knowing what to say. He wanted to ask how Rachel was but didn't know how to approach it, well he didn't have wait much longer because Santana beat him to the punch. Santana's voice very strained and unsure spoke "Was she with them?"

She didn't know how to say it, she only knew that it had to be said, looking right at Shelby who had pained but relieved look on her face. She looked at both them tearing up and released the one word from deep in her chest "no". The mood in the room was still somber and shaky but there was a certain amount of relief felt when they found out that the littlest member of their family was all right. Shelby composed herself "So now that you know, I have to tell you something else."

Both teenagers got pained expressions on their faces, what else could she have to tell them. She began "Since Rachel has lost both fathers. She's coming to live with us. Now I know this will be hard and I didn't speak over with you guys. But the situation was so sudden and…" Noah stopped her "Wait, are you saying she going to come here" Santana continued the thought "and live with us?" Shelby looking very confused just motioned her head in the affirmative.

The siblings reacted like she never seen them do they turned to each other high-fived and then hugged. Shelby smiled immediately and said, "So I guess you guys aren't…" Noah and Santana got up sat right beside their mother each placing an arm around her Noah spoke "Mom I think as the oldest of the Corcoran children, when I say we are so happy that we get to finally meet Rachel." Shelby was shocked, Noah might seem intimidating and hard on the outside but he really was the sweet little boy she adopted all those years ago. Santana began to speak "Mom, you don't know how happy we are about getting a new sister!" Giving her an extra tight squeeze Shelby couldn't believe any of this her eyes teared, they understood. Shelby through trailing tears spoke "I love you both so much and am so happy. It's funny I was worried that…"

Santana knowing where she was going finished her sentence "we would be mad that you didn't ask us? Mom we understand, it makes sense. Plus when would we ever be angry about something as great as this. We get to have a little sister. " Noah spoke to break up the purging of emotions "yeah now you have another person to blame things on besides me and problem child over there." Shelby smiled remembering a very similar comment being made by a much younger Noah when she told him about Santana being adopted. She ruffled his one tuft hair and pulled him closer, oh how she hated that Mohawk.

Santana deciding now was the perfect moment to one up Noah for his "problem child" remarks spit out "Oh, don't worry Puck head I don't think anyone could distract from your monumental…. " Shelby raising an eyebrow, knowing to well how that statement was going end "San, do not finish that sentence and Noah second warning about the name calling." She pulled both her kids in tighter; feeling somewhat relieved that the first hurdle had been passed.

Both teens went to school with out a hitch. It was funny how easy they were to get to school today, Shelby knew that wouldn't last. But they were excited and for her teens to have a reaction besides being sarcastic was huge. She had explained to them what was going to happen they would go to school and come straight home after school. Will was going to drop them off.

Even when she left Lima, Will and Shelby had never lost touch. They just had one of those friendships that lasted. He knew all about her life with the kids and she knew all about his life as a bachelor. Being a Spanish teacher and the Director of the Glee Club at the high school, he made sure to keep a close eye on Noah. Both Noah and Santana liked a lot and enjoyed when he came over to hang out with their mother, mostly because it kept her out of their business for few hours. So when they left for school Shelby made another call.

Will picked as he always did with sassy comment and happy tone "Hello and how may help this morning Mrs. Corcoran?" She laughed a little "Oh, shut up. Did you get my message? " Will still a laughing at her reaction, he loved to mess with her "Yes, I did. I would be glad to pick up both Santana and Puck after school. Would that be all?" his chuckles could be heard through the phone. She was smiling "Yes that would. But can you refrain from calling my child by that horrid nickname, it's almost as bad as the haircut." Will responded "Oh, Shel he's a teenage boy. That's what they do, I don't think it's been that long since you were in high school?"

Shelby smirked "Watch, it. I'm actually calling to tell you why you have to pick up my precious children from school. " Will spoke "do tell." Shelby then went into the whole explanation of what had taken place last night. When finally reaching the end of the story Will began to speak again "Wow, Shel I'm really sorry to hear about Rachel's Dads." Shelby sighed, "I am too, but I can only imagine how Rachel's taking it." Will began again "When is she supposed to arrive? "

Shelby sounding more depressed "She's being dropped off at twelve. But, Will I don't know how to do this? I mean yeah I've been through the process before with Noah and San. But this is different she literally just lost her parents and now she's being sent to me? Her mother who doesn't know a thing about her and who knows if she knows about me? I mean… I'm really scared… What if she hates me? " It had finally come out the one feeling Shelby had been pushing down, what if her child, her baby hated her. Shelby was tearing, she had not cried so much since she gave up Rachel it was ironic that the day she was getting her back she was crying just as much.

Will sighed, "Shelby, you're going to be fine. Your child needs you and one thing I know about you is that you do anything for your kids. I'm not going to lie to you she might ask questions about why things turned out the way they did, but just explain it to her. But right now you've got to deal with a child who just lost everything she knows. It's going to take some time. But if any one can do it you can. " Shelby felt some the anxiety subside "Thanks." Will began "No, problem. You know I'm always here for you and the kids, whenever. But I was thinking why don't I take Santana and Puck to the mall after school and drop them off a little later?"

Shelby thought for a second "Actually that would be great. But please do not and I repeat DO NOT buy them anything." Will laughed, "Shel, me come on. I would never want to treat your terrific kids to a well-deserved present. Why would I ever? " Shelby smiled, but attempted to sound serious "Will Schuester, my children better not return with any more bags than they left with. Am I understood?" Will smirking "Yes ma'am. Maybe I should have you come and yell at my seniors?" Shelby giggled, "Thanks, again. I'll see you later." She hung up the phone.

Shelby glanced at the clock eleven thirty, thirty minutes until Rachel arrived. She was running through the list of things she had to do. She had taken down some of Santana's old things from storage for Rachel and placed them in the guest room. There was so much uncertainty with all this, she had never felt this nervous. She went up to the guest room just to make sure she had not forgotten anything, when the doorbell sounded.


End file.
